Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus in the form of a toy for educational purposes. It forcefully demonstrates to kids in a direct and visible way the potential damage to their internal organs by drug abuse and ensuing deterioration of their health by showing them pictures of internal organs damaged by illegal drug use or increased damage by multiple illegal drug use by a combination of transparencies. Such timely teaching in their formative ages will thereby cultivate in them the desire not to use illegal drugs and to withdraw from said drugs if in use. Kids need to stay healthy so that they can develop physically and mentally, and therefore there is an urgent need for this educational apparatus in the shape of a human doll that they can identify themselves with and play with it so that an emotional impact will result in their firm refusal to use illegal drugs or if already using them to withdraw from using said drugs at once.